Question: What do the following two equations represent? $3x-4y = -1$ $9x-12y = -3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-4y = -1$ $-4y = -3x-1$ $y = \dfrac{3}{4}x + \dfrac{1}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $9x-12y = -3$ $-12y = -9x-3$ $y = \dfrac{3}{4}x + \dfrac{1}{4}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.